


Ensconce

by teasmudge



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU as heck, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Biblical References, Birthday Smut, Blood Kink, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Demon Sex, Dom Ciel Phantomhive, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Latin Kink, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sebastian, Praise Kink, Reincarnation, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, idk read it if you wanna, if you blink, poetic smut, sebastian plays piano, vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasmudge/pseuds/teasmudge
Summary: What do you see here? An abysmal monstrosity, or chaotic elegance? Thoreau was right, the perception of beauty is not pleasure, but it is in fact retribution, a test of morality.





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> This will be a short multi chapter fanfic. It's fantasy and au as fuck, yo. 
> 
> Dedicated to my muse. My inspiration. My Queen. I see you, always.
> 
> **All chapters are unedited. Apologies in advance for silly grammar.

It was December, and like every December since 1885, it was hollow. The Phantomhive manor stood tall and proud and immaculate, as it always did, silenced by the first snowfall of this year’s winter. 

Ciel was leaned up against the large window in his bedroom, dreary eyes speckled with sleep as he watched the dangerously cold world outside, lost in chaotic flurries of frozen rain.

He had awoken from yet another nightmare well in to the night and wriggled out of bed to be alone with his thoughts. It was all disgustingly human and cliched, and Ciel found himself scrunching his pink little nose in contorted annoyance. An earl such as he had no time to wallow in sorrow and dwell on losses.

Sebastian watched silently from the bed, naked and propped up on his elbow- hair falling carelessly down his sharp face in glossy strings of black, broad chest protruding from the snuggly confines of the warm duvet, piercing red stare glowing thoughtfully at his young master. He was was gorgeous, striking and elegant and sultry. Captivating, like an old age sculpture. All marbled and angular, chiseled immaculately on an alabaster canvas. He was rigid, inhumanly firm and salient. His face was intense, square jaw and prominent cheekbones pulled over tight skin. Like an equation, perfectly calculated, certain and symmetrical. 

Sebastian’s tongue slithered discretely against his fangs as he regarded Ciel patiently, mouth wide and plump and permanently wicked.

Ciel looked ethereal. Completely naked too, aside from a creamy throw-blanket wrapped around his slight figure for warmth. It cascaded down his arms lazily, exposing the soft curve of his rosy shoulders and delicate collarbones. 

His blue ring screamed at him from its spot on the bedside table, the weight of its appraisal made his shoulder slump, as it dragged him tooth and nail toward the cruel path of spite and revenge and legacy. The mark on his back stung just like it did that one night, it burned him in rage, a twisted reminder of metal cages and heated stares and helplessness. His jaw clenched and his teeth clacked tightly in his mouth, it tasted bitter.

Ciel’s pride was excruciatingly pungent and unyielding. It was heavy and vicious, it overwhelmed him entirely at times like these. 

“Play for me,” Ciel whispered from a far away place.

Wordlessly, Sebastian stood from the bed and padded briskly towards Ciel, offering him his outstretched hand. Ciel accepted the gesture and intertwined his tiny hand within Sebastian’s large one. Sebastian brought their joined hands up to his mouth and gave the back of Ciel’s palm a gentle kiss, full of understanding and care and devotion.

As Sebastian led them across the room towards the grand piano, the blanket slipped demurely down Ciel’s silky skin and fell to the floor in a hep of creamy fluff. Soft curves of lily white flesh dusted in rosy pink made themselves visible, lithe and nimble and squishy. His bare body shimmered in the moonlight, which seeped through the curtains in a rude awakening, intruding the darkness of the room in shiny streams of light.

The piano was sleek, all black and detailed in gold. It sat opposite the bed in the righthand corner of the bedroom, near the ensuite bathroom, next to the fireplace. 

Sebastian sat down on the leather tufted piano bench, pulling a sulking Ciel on his lap. Big and strong hands splayed firmly over tender, plushy little thighs. Ciel relaxed slightly at the touch, resting his forehead on his demon’s shoulder and wrapping his slinky legs around strong hips. They stayed like that for a moment, breathing in each other’s naked embrace.

“What shall it be tonight, my lord? Bach or Liszt?” Sebastian asked softly, running his skilled fingers through Ciel’s hair in that special way that made him purr. 

“Anything, Sebastian. Just drown out the thoughts.”

“Very well.” Sebastian readied his foot on the pedal and began playing. The song sprinkled awake, rising and dropping like ocean tides, and then rising once more.

Ciel knew he would never tire of listening to Sebastian manipulate the echoes of silence with his long and slender fingers, would never bore of watching him coax and seduce sound itself to life. 

Ciel thought that every song he heard felt like rain, and when he heard Sebastian play, he realized that it was the power of his demon’s song taking him up in to the clouds, away from his pain.

It was a lovely sound, slow and melodic and patient. The flames that rested in the fireplace suddenly came to life, burning and dancing along with the song, illuminating the piano in a ballroom of swaying fire. 

Ciel liked hearing Sebastian play almost as much as he liked feeling it. Feeling the way the delicate notes coursed through him, then feathered away softly, all around the room and out the window, and in to the frigid night air.

Ciel thought it an immersive harmony. Pointed and low, but gentle and caressing all at once, like a serenade. Sebastian vibrated slightly against Ciel as he played, muscled arms flexing and tensing on delicate ribs. His skilled fingers glided in precise rhythm over the keys, as they shamelessly confessed their own words of passion to Ciel in silky melodies. It was simultaneously raw and entrancing and safe. And when it crescendo’d, Ciel couldn’t help but be entranced, because the song and Sebastian suddenly became one in an orphic symphony of elegance. Thick with vigour and immeasurably profound, like calamity.

Ciel felt much calmer once the song ended. He hardly noticed as Sebastian abruptly stood, and carried Ciel in his arms back in to bed.

“It’s past midnight,” Ciel muffled gingerly in to Sebastian’s chest.

“Indeed it is, young master. Happy birthday.” Sebastian cupped Ciel’s tiny head in his hands and brought him close, peppering chaste kisses all over his pretty face. “As for your present, I’d like to take you somewhere.”

Sebastian thought things or trinkets were much too materialistic, and corporal, and humanly menial for one as refined as his dearest young master. Sebastian told himself that he was feeling thoughtful as of late, and thus, decided to gift Ciel with an experience that might sooth his aching soul. And maybe it would, but the truth was that he wanted to claim Ciel, to take him there. To that hidden place, where he could imbue Ciel’s scent and memory in to the recesses of his eternal conscious. 

Ciel arched his eyebrows questioningly, Sebastian had never done anything like this before.“Is that so? You wish to whisk me away to a bed and breakfast, in this weather?”

Sebastian chuckled, and his cheeky grin lit up his handsome face. “I can assure you, young master, it is no bed and breakfast.”

“Oh? What a shame, I quite like breakfast in bed,” mused Ciel, small smile playing on his pouty lips.

They stared at each other affectionately, taking refuge in the newfound playfulness of the mood that fluttered from Ciel’s stomach and bounced around the room.

“Your torment knows no end, my naughty boy,” Sebastian laughed, biting teasingly on Ciel’s tiny button nose.

“I am not a naughty boy, stupid demon.” Ciel teased mischievously, smacking lightly over the side of Sebastian’s face, “I’m a birthday boy.” 

“Ah, right you are. I stand corrected.” Sebastian snatched the boy’s outstretched hand and brought it to his mouth, “my birthday boy,” he breathed, biting over the pads of Ciel’s little fingers. Ciel gasped in response, and pulled his fingers out of Sebastian’s mouth in mock horror, wiping his slicked finger on his demon’s bare chest.

“Where will you be taking me then?” Ciel asked coyly, twirling a strand of Sebastian’s silky hair around his finger and fluttering his eyelashes prettily. 

“A secret place, somewhere I’ve taken nobody else… Nowhere on earth,” Sebastian spoke, suddenly serious, nervously anticipating Ciel’s reaction. 

Ciel’s heart palpitated, eyes wide and gleaming in wanderlust as he leaned down and brought his demon in for a deep kiss. It was hungry, all teeth and tongue and frenzied passion. 

“Such a sentimental demon,” Ciel mocked hotly down Sebastian’s neck, “however will we get there?”

“Since it is located in an ascendant plane of existence, I will create an entryway, of course.” Sebastian roamed the expanse of Ciel’s naked back with the tips of his sooty fingernails, making the little boy shiver cutely. 

“Very well, entertain me.” Ciel bounced lightly against the bedsheets, trying his hardest to suppress excitement. Sebastian thought it a cute gesture, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he sat up on the bed, crossed his legs and faced a curious looking Ciel.

“If we are to go, you’ll need to drink a few drops of my blood. You are human, and my blood will offer the necessary protection and sustenance your body will require in order to exist outside of this realm,” Sebastian explained as he bared his fangs and bit shallowly into his wrist, breaking skin and drawing small drops of dark blood.

Ciel blushed bright pink, wanting to be disgusted by his ridiculous demon. Sure, he allowed Sebastian to feed on him, and he yes, he enjoyed it. But, it was an entirely different story the other way around, and the not so bizarre request hit him with a wave of coquettish shyness. 

“Go on, you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” Sebastian nodded at his bleeding wrists encouragingly. 

“Do not patronize me, demon.” Ciel bit cutely.

The demon smiled, stretched and ferocious and hungry, as Ciel crawled across the bed like a cat, sat up on his knees and took Sebastian’s punctured arm with both of his little hands, lifted it just so, and began to gingerly lap at the little dribbles of blood in kittenish flicks of tongue. It tasted euphoric, unlike anything Ciel had ever tasted, nasty and syrupy and sickly sweet. Ciel’s eyes closed as he savoured it, head tipping back ever so slightly. The act was extremely intimate, and Sebastian couldn’t help but find it excruciatingly erotic. Sebastian refrained, he didn’t slam Ciel in to the nearest wall and jackhammer himself in to the tight heat between his tiny fucking legs, even though he really wanted to. But alas, their seduction was dreamingly patient, willing to endure. 

Ciel felt Sebastian’s blood as it coursed through him in a rush of heat, it was intoxicating and addictive. He felt positively dazed when he pulled back from Sebastian, head spinning as he pawed innocently at the duvet and used it as cover, flushing even brighter in embarrassment. 

“There’s no need for that, my sweet boy,” Sebastian whispered as he pulled the fabric back down, eyes aglow, “it felt just as amazing for me.”

“Shut up, perverted demon,” Ciel yelped cutely.

Sebastian snickered discreetly, stood from the bed, and ushered Ciel up on his feet to stand next to him. 

“Hold on to me if you please, my lord. Lest you lose your balance or get lost between here and there, and spend the rest of eternity being stretched by the torments of purgatory.”

Ciel rolled his eyes, leaned into Sebastian, and clung on to his arms anyways. “Oh please, you just want to hold hands, you big dog.” 

The demon smirked down at Ciel with his eyes as he pointed to the ground with his left hand and chanted low and feral and sinister, “fructum.” 

The air cracked like a broken mirror and obeyed the command as Sebastian brought his hand upwards, and molded spurting shadowy fissures with his bare hands to create and entryway in the middle of Ciel’s bedroom. 

Obsidian whispered in to existence, expanding and corrupting the air in a thick miasma of billowing shadow. It was dark and looming and abysmal.

“Shall we?” Sebastian asked, squeezing Ciel’s hand gently.

“Are we not underdressed for such an occasion?” Ciel huffed sardonically, gesturing to their naked bodies. 

“Modesty becomes you, young master. Rest assured, we won’t be needing any clothing for where we are going, we will be alone.”

Sebastian led them forward, and tugged lightly at his right arm which had been sequestered by a firmly planted and bewildered Ciel. 

He blinked a few times, then nodded his little head tightly, it made his hair flounce cutely. Permission. It was less about watching an otherworldly portal open up before him, and more about the blind trust that he delegated to the demon standing next to him. Ciel had experienced enough of the supernatural, had spent an adequate amount of time with Sebastian to not be blown away by the bravura of smoke and the smell of phosphor. He hesitated because it would always be difficult for him to submit; to yield and follow blindly. Sebastian was the exception, Ciel supposed, as he followed his demon hand in hand into the engulfing darkness.


	2. Asylum

They were suddenly in an observatory of sorts. The space wasn’t very large and it was entirely empty and sterile. Smooth columns of phosphorous grey led infinitely upwards to what looked like a kaleidoscope of far away stars, backdropped by the deepest shade of black Ciel had ever seen. It was breathable air, but it was abnormally thick, speckled with twinkling little flakes of floating stardust.

“We are in an ascendant plane, a netherworld if you will. The direct translation is known as The Sea of Screams,” Sebastian explained as Ciel listened intently, “entities such as I, whom pertain to the darkness, are able to travel here.”

“How is it then, that we are to be alone?” Ciel asked, eyes darting every which way, as he took in every detail.

“Within this realm, I have created a cyst universe known as a throne world. Here, my will is infinite. This place is-” he muttered under his breath, cognizing a proper translation, “-essentia meum… a physical manifestation of me, or more specifically, my immortal conscious.”

Ciel had to take a minute to thoroughly process the information. Sebastian had just told him he was some sort of all powerful, reality-molding puppeteer of evil. The same Sebastian that baked him chocolate cakes topped with hand-picked strawberries and gave him nightly lavender-infused baths. Ciel bubbled with pride at the mere thought.

“Your own little slice of Hell, huh?” Ciel teased, entirely unfazed. 

Sebastian beamed down at him, thoroughly enamoured by this tiny little boy in front of him. Ciel was not at all intimidated by him and his evil prowess, knowing full well that he had Sebastian wrapped around his tiny finger. Ciel was a truly fascinating creature. It only made him want to impress the enigma that was Ciel Phantomhive even more so, for Sebastian was a narcissistic demon. 

This was their game, an endless push and pull of pride and devilish vanity. Ciel’s blatant disregard of his demon’s obvious displays held Sebastian captive, had him yearning more and more for his young master’s approval and praise. It was delicious torture that hurt too good; maniacal masochism.

“This room is an entryway of sorts called the Asylum,” Sebastian spoke, lifting their still intertwined hands and pointing upwards towards the gleaming stars, “it is where I navigate through trans-dimensional space.”

Sebastian watched in bemusement and something else he couldn’t quite pinpoint, as Ciel’s eyes lit up in amazement. 

“That door over there,” Sebastian directed Ciel’s attention to an archway, “leads to my throne world.”

It was a bulky doorway of sorts, protruding slightly from the rest of the columns. Clay like sculptures, of what seemed to be humans, falling to their death in hopeless panic were molded to the door.  
Thousands of them, minuscule and pathetic, plummeting endlessly in violent frantic. Divine retribution; damnation. Sebastian’s voice echoed in his mind and reminded him of the torments of purgatory, in-between here and there. The cynic inside of Ciel thought it looked beautiful in a tragic sort of way, but unlike the rest of Asylum, it felt sinister and nasty and wrong. It felt like Sebastian.

“Fascinating. And will you be this evening’s escort, Sebastian?” Ciel quipped, pinching Sebastian’s hip bone teasingly.

“Indeed, I will be,” Sebastian mused, stepped forward, and lead them through la porte de l’Enfer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: @teasmudge
> 
> This mess of shit just came to me and it wouldn't leave me alone until I did something. I intentionally left song to be up to interpretation but I'd imagine it sounding like Debussy's Rêverie. La Porte de l'Enfer, or The Gates of Hell is an actual sculpture by the brilliant Auguste Rodin. 
> 
> Leave me some feedback if you'd like to. x


	3. Exordium

Ciel had never seen anything as breathtaking. They were outside, standing on a long and flat walkway of calcified fragments, ivory and translucent and glowing. It was a bridge of some sort, floating in an immensely vast atmosphere of burning stars.

 

The sky was a mirage of wispy light backdropped by blackness. Some areas were alight with silky remnants of collapsed stars, whirling lustrously in strings of white-hot energy. Denser areas where thick with supernova, painting an ultraviolet sunset of varying shades of radioactive white light. Ciel could see faraway moons dotting the sky randomly, cracked and pouring with infinite moonlight. Various sized chunks of collapsed rocks drifted past them as they searched for new skies, the same phosphorous grey as the walls of Asylum.

 

What wasn’t dark was burning in light, fracturing and corroding in resplendent torture. One or the other, clashing in chaotic contrast, and then merging into something else altogether; cataclysmic beauty. 

 

The bridge led their path forward, linking the worlds between here and there together. It finished with a flourish, in a long and winding archway of cracked stone and imprisoned stars. Incomprehensibly magnificent, like celestial devastation. An impressive mass of levitating land connected to it, glowing and beating in transcendence; breathing through an aureole of darkness, gleaming in violent winds of stardust. Silvery liquid cascaded like hallowed rapids over its smooth edges in dazzling waterfalls of sacrosanct. _Second death. Where the wretched and vile become consigned to the abysmal fires of sulphur._

 

The place looked like the closest thing to paradise that Ciel had ever encountered.

 

Pointy and jagged-toothed mountains made of what looked to be obsidian glass encircled the perimeter of the floating island and created an alcove of obscured night, like the eye of a blackhole. There was a visage of vegetation, sustained solely by the sun that was Sebastian’s life force. It looked like some sort of demonic primeval forest, old and captivating and somehow alive. Massive weeping willowed trees, built with hulking dark trunks, curved and twisted obscenely, dripping and dangling with liquid-like leaves of sterling silver. A labyrinth of sooty vines stretched and clung all over, cinching in viper like motions, squeezing and beating. All that wasn’t lustrous and shiny and glowing was devastatingly black; crepuscular. Except for _red_. Everywhere bled with roses, powdery and graceful and _red_.

 

Sebastian watched Ciel intensely as they traversed the bridge, his face was lit in a childish-like wonder, pretty blue hair slinking and flouncing with excited little movements. An innocence this pure had never been _here_ before. The devil smirked, and a tiny hand jittered cutely against his palm. Sebastian enjoyed a certain sort of satisfaction in bringing Ciel to this place, a feeling he couldn’t expunge, something carnal and vulnerable and vain.

 

It was phenomenal really, practically god-like, how he managed to create a physical manifestation of himself by disfiguring the cosmos with his bare fucking hands, disrupting the order of the universe in ruthless imperium, effectively tethering his eternal existence to the infinite void of darkness. Ciel would perhaps never be able to fully comprehend such magnitudes of potent supremacy, but he could sense it completely. He was human, not inept. Sebastian exuded sedulity, had an engulfing presence about him that managed to magnify tenfold in this space, and Ciel thought it was exquisitely alluring. Charmingly obnoxious. Unconsciously, he moved closer to his demon, like flowers seek the sun, and their bodies grazed together in feather like touches. Tender and thrilling and intense.

 

Ciel would probably never tell him how monstrously beautiful he considered Sebastian to be. He would never have to, though, because he confessed it through his eyes.

 

His eyes spoke for him the instant that they crossed the divide, stepped on land and then froze in an overwhelming standstill. Ciel openly stared, and who could blame him, as Sebastian’s body _morphed_ in reaction to the contact of the ambience. Ciel gazed at him, like he was seeing him whole for the first time, because maybe he was, in the same way that people watched the sun rise. Fleetingly, Ciel felt deranged, lost in the delusion of things being more beautiful than they really are; kalopsia.

 

Sebastian’s body distorted in shattered shimmers of light and shadow, like the earth when it reunites with itself in a pressure so intense it creates diamonds. His claws grew sharper and his veins bursted in black magma up the flesh of his sleek arms and long legs in sooty ombre. Silky tendrils of drizzling shadows slithered from the ground onto his wicked body in a draping latticework of sin. His pale skin glittered from underneath like white amethyst. Luminous, and bright, and searing. Looked as if vim had suddenly been poured into his body in overflowing streams of concentrated essence.

 

Sebastian was stunning. His lecherously-fanged grin made Ciel want to projectile vomit. And his eyes. Repulsively enchanting. They blazed in burbling crimson and sin, with a ferocity Ciel had only ever encountered in their most intimate moments of passion. He had never seen him look like this before, but in that brief moment of convulsion, inside a mess of black and red and white and _eyes_ , was Sebastian’s truest form, and it lived here, in this place.

 

Ciel was not particularly artistic, but he found himself reminded of every poem he’d ever read, and suddenly, he understood with great clarity, why people cried with Michelangelo, screamed with Munch, and sung with Shakespeare. Sebastian was enlightenment.

 

_What do you see here? An abysmal monstrosity, or chaotic elegance? Thoreau was right, the perception of beauty is not pleasure, but it is in fact retribution, a test of morality._

 

“Here we are,” Sebastian’s voice echoed in rumbles throughout the air, reverberating in to the ground. _“Abbadon.”_

 

Sebastian wouldn’t explain the meaning to him, the tale of his origin. How all was white, until he _fell_ from a place one day, and ate galaxies and lavishly sinned and destroyed. Perhaps in another place, at a different time, in another story. But Ciel could feel it, just the same. Within the very marrow of his bones, in the depths of his awareness, a sizzling heat rattled profusely. Like a siren made of hellfire and venomed attraction.

 

 _“A-Abbadon,”_ Ciel articulated slowly, and Sebastian felt something deep inside of him stirring. “Home sweet home.”

 

The demon boomed in unadulterated laughter. Loud and hearty and full.

 

 


	4. City of Roses

Sebastian followed behind Ciel like a puppy as he explored _Abbadon_. Ciel walked indolently, like coming home. The sight of it made the vines constrict tighter and the roses flutter.

 

“This way, my _sweet_.”

 

Sebastian gave Ciel’s plushy little ass a playful tap and redirected him somewhere else. The boy squealed, skipping forward cutely to avoid Sebastian’s teasing touches. Then he turned just so, head looking over his shoulder at Sebastian, eyes gleaming like they were made of the fabric of the sky, and ran.

 

He sprinted as fast as he could, eyes pinched shut and head tipped back in youthful abandon, under a massive archway of dangling vines and roses. The flowers led way to a clearing, and suddenly he was running through a field of glowing pompons that sprouted every which way in fluffy strands of starlight, like a sky of stars. _A shrine_ of twinkling jewels.

 

The meadow was overgrown, and it _swallowed_ Ciel whole. Puffy flickers of galaxy coloured pollen licked against his skin. Their buds kissed Ciel in tender longing, painted him in shimmers of pearly dewdrops.

 

A river of melted silver weeped down the middle of the meadow in gushing tears of glitter. Ciel could hear the pulpy liquid as it soared through the river bank, plinking in tiny splatters, ricocheting in viscous chaos against various shards of crystallized radiance that peaked out from under the ichor.

 

“Foolish demon,” Ciel yipped. “You’ve gone and let your prey escape!” The boy wanted to laugh, but did not.

 

Ciel loved the games they played, craved the control he derived from the thrilling torment of it all. Sebastian played along, just as he did each and every time; like the pendulum of a clock chases time in ceaseless starvation.

 

His footsteps pounded against the mossy mess of black hazed soil. The ground vibrated under his milky little feet, trickling in featherlike movements- chasing after him, craving him. Like Sebastian, the world was possessive, opened armed, and hungry.

 

 _“Is that so?”_ Sebastian’s voice echoed in ripples across the field of moonshine. Ciel shivered.

 

He tittered when powerful arms wrapped around his tummy and lifted him gracefully, spinning him around in slow motion circles. He felt like an ocean filled with sunshine- full of life, and deep and free. 

 

“I’ve got you right were I want you, little lamb. _”_

 

When he opened his eyes, they were right at the lip of the stream. The cosmic twilight reflected stars on the surface layer of the pearlescent torrent. If Sebastian looked close enough, he would see that those same galaxies reflected off of Ciel’s pretty eyes, too.

 

He hugged him close from behind, splaying his charcoaled claws over Ciel’s navel, pushing that tight ass flush against him. So much closer. Ciel whined as soft as a petal when Sebastian breathed in to his ear.

 

“You know you can’t run from me, my precious boy.”

 

Sebastian throbbed deliciously against his fleshy backside. Ciel, the absolute minx, wiggled his tubby ass just so, draping and curving over Sebastian’s engorged erection like sticky honey.

 

Billowing shadows crept slowly, slithering from Sebastian’s body to tickle the pink dusted expanse of Ciel’s scrumptious flesh, greedy and starved. The touch felt light and silky against Ciel’s skin, like the kiss of a feather.

 

Ciel savoured Sebastian’s caress as it claimed him tenderly, because he was the most fragile thing in _this_ existence. He dragged his tiny hands over the firm arms that wrapped around his torso, admiring the darkness of them, the way they pulsed in sooty fervour, nasty and wrong and beautiful.

 

“Bathe with me, Sebastian.” Ciel whispered, wrapping his tiny hands over sharp, bloodcurdling claws and gesturing towards the pond. “In the _waters_ of your creation.”

 

Sebastian needn’t further explain to him the complexities of _Abbadon,_ for he already knew. Ciel somehow understood it, could feel it, all of him.

Ciel’s words and their sincere implications swallowed the demon whole. Akin to being submerged underwater, powerful enough to drown him, pure enough to cleanse him.

 

This human, this tiny _blue boy,_ with big eyes and too much pride consumed every fibre of his being. Ciel drove him mad, burned him with passion, nourished him just enough to make him dizzy with desire. Ciel was rapture, metaphorical intoxication. Sweet, and vivacious, and hot like fire.

 

Sebastian was sin, putridly evil, incapable of love; beastly and carnal and sinister. Naturally, he wanted to posses Ciel, wanted to own his body and mind and soul. What terrified him though- sent ripples of electric fire to the place where his heart should be- was that he wanted Ciel to posses him, too.

 

“As you wish.”

 

Gracefully, Sebastian spun Ciel around and lifted him up. On instinct alone, Ciel wrapped his squishy little legs around Sebastian’s firm waist and hugged his neck.

 

He carried them in to the torrent of shimmering liquid, tinkling and sizzling with dewdrops of flouncing oracles. It was warm and comforting and creamy. A Thick fog of daunting shadows pooled around them as it seeped from Sebastian, billowing and floating around them in silky sheets of ink.

 

The river was much too viscous for Ciel to be able stand on his own, and it made him cling tighter to Sebastian. He fisted at the nape of Sebastian’s neck, he just _needed_ to be closer.

 

They looked at each other in longing, like they were about to kiss, and then they did. Slow and sticky and messy.

 

It was Sebastian’s turn to wander now. And wander he did, as he salaciously skimmed over every inch of Ciel’s skin, pulled at his pliant body, squeezed his plushy thighs with the jagged grip of his nasty claws, and pressed them flush against each other. Sebastian ate all of Ciel’s hushed whimpers and traced the contours of that velveteen coated mouth with his dirty, nasty tongue. Soft met hard in splendid torture. Sebastian squished himself between the junction of those inviting legs, rubbing and throbbing his length against Ciel’s hard little prick and taint. Greedy tendrils thrashed in the water, curling around Ciel’s nimble frame, claiming his skin like wet linen, sticky and heavy. Their bodies were soppy and slippery in the pearly water, making the friction smooth and just fucking right. 

 

Ciel was overwhelmed by all things Sebastian. He felt safe in the terribly-beautiful entirety of all things _Abbadon_ , tangled in ropes of inky limbs and cradled perfectly by the largeness of Sebastian’s tall frame. Entrapment.

 

He became a wilting flower when Sebastian peppered fanged kisses down the delicate curve of his neck, even titled his head cutely when Sebastian paid special attention to that delicate little spot near the dip of his collarbones.

 

Eon’s had since passed, and Sebastian could not recall the last time he had _felt_ this way. Not since before he wore the scales of sin, before the fall and its abysmal decent. It was a feeling unfathomable even to him, something so profoundly right; ethereal and perfect. Sebastian has long since been unclean, but today, he wrote fevered scriptures on Ciel’s cervix with his slimy tongue. Savouring the taste, laving lecherously, like a lion drinking water. It was deliciously Ciel, an euphoric concoction of sweat and ambrosia and blood. He could taste himself on Ciel’s skin, could taste it as he _seeped_ his way into that delectably blue soul, and rejoiced when he felt his everlasting claim already there, like fated reunion.

 

Ciel had to bite on is bottom lip to stop himself from moaning. Reflexively, he fisted at Sebastian’s hair, tugging and pulling for some sort of control. _Cute._

 

“Tell me, my pretty thing. What is it you crave?”

 

Sebastian circled his hands around the backs of Ciel’s thighs, gliding upwards and kneading at the plushy flesh of his ass and knife-like nails dug pretty indents in to the pink of his delicate skin to spread his cheeks apart just so.

 

Sebastian breathed fire up Ciel’s pulse, nibbled on his earlobe and whispered in to his ears in smooth velvet as he gave one particularly rough thrust against that sinful little thigh gap.

 

“Is it my touch?”

 

“S-stupid demon, shut your mm…mouth.” Ciel mewled in response, and clenched his legs around Sebastian’s waist.

 

“You need only say my name,” Sebastian spoke huskily. “Call to me, and I will always come, _socium meus._ ” The demon’s voice seduced the boy entirely, and when he brought the tip of his dangerously pointed claws up the cleft of Ciel’s ass to nip over lily-white skin, Ciel’s toes curled and his back arched. Teasingly, Sebastian introduced his sooty nails- evil and nasty and sharp- to Ciel’s rosy little asshole; unbearably tiny, excruciatingly soft, and puckered adorably, as if Sebastian’s touch was a much too sour lemon.

 

“ _Mmm.._ ” Ciel croaked breathlessly. Sebastian was touching him everywhere, all at once. Overstimulation. Sebastian was magnetic, his sinister touch whispered broken promises through hot spurts of devilish intent. A demon’s seduction was every bit wrong as it was right: intoxicating and disgustingly delicious. Evil had _never_ looked so good.

 

“Command _me._ ” He coaxed, like winding silk. “Call for _me._ ”

 

“Sebastian…”

 

And suddenly, they were out of the stream, and up in the sky, gliding across the twilight in flashes of black and fire and doom, like an upside down version of _Starry Night_.

 

Sebastian sprouted wings. Like a plundering eagle, impending and noxious and devastatingly gorgeous. Massive and strong, with plumy feathers of blackish tussore that corrupted the skin on his shoulder blades and ran up his bones to kiss the sharp curve of his neck. It stretched and sneered over the base of his skull, encircling his head in agonizing twirls of charred like feathers, bending and growing and twisting wickedly to unveil a devil’s crown. At one point, his halo was smooth and eternal and luminous. And then it crackled and tore. Exactly like a chain; broke through it’s divine fragility, succumbed to sin, and became embrued _horns._

 

His wings were nearly reflective in the way that they shined, like a well groomed mane. Puffy, and thick, and glossy. Molten chunks of hellfire dripped like liquid gold over the pointy edges of his wings, crackling and burning in an infernal-like ash. What once was a seraph’s wings, now flamed in a glory of licentious abandonment. They flapped rapidly, defying balance, in zips of gaudy fire and smoke. _Alis volat propriis._ Sebastian looked every bit like the abomination he truly was, a foul, and immoral, and winged _nachash_.

 

He held Ciel in his arms as if he were a bride. The air was a relief against Ciel’s excruciatingly hot skin and he would never admit, not even to himself, (lest his unyielding pride be affected) how undeniably safe he felt in the comfort of Sebastian’s arms. They were moving too fast, though, and Ciel couldn’t see anything, just flames and black and macabre. He found refuge in the crook of Sebastian’s neck. It was surprisingly soft and comforting, _and it smelt good_ , but Ciel was frustrated nonetheless. His cock was twitching, and whatever had become of their cheeky little romp in the stream blew away with the wind, and the fire, and the wings. For crying out loud. What did Sebastian think he was doing?

 

“S-sebastian! What the bloody hell- release me this instant, you cretin.” Ciel stuttered, trying to be coy. 

 

“Language, naughty boy. I’d hate to have to teach you a lesson. On your birthday of all days.” Sebastian teased, and gave Ciel's perfect little ass a light spank. A warning.

 

“Blasted demon, you interrupted _our kiss_ in order to fly me around like some sort of deranged pterodactyl?”

 

“Oh my, what an impatient little thing. How unbecoming of an earl such as yourself.”

 

Before he could protest any further, they stopped flying and Ciel was gently placed on to firm ground in order to recollect himself. For a moment, all Ciel could see was glossy feathers, and then they fluttered open in velvety curtains of terror, and _wow_.

 

Sebastian stood abnormally close to Ciel as he allowed the little thing to inspect their surroundings. He blanketed most of Ciel’s tiny body with his gargantuan wings. The gesture was entirely instinctual, and positively possessive. Despite the abrupt change in setting, and being cradled through the air via literal hellfire, Ciel found the audacity to _tsk_ in bratty annoyance.

 

They stood on a large slab of cracked rock that slanted bizarrely. As far as Ciel could tell, the disfigured masonry managed to balance itself on the summit of the tallest mountain in the land. It looked immensely old, like a part of what was once a long and winding stairway. And it _was_ , but had since been sledged apart and sacrificed, had _fallen_ and, eventually, landed on the apex of the mountain and burrowed. The stone itself was profoundly white, but was somehow defiled, or transformed, or both, with obscene veins of rotting black soot. The rock steeped and curved in some areas, as if it had been tortured and mutilated for far too long.

 

Eroded steps of corrupted marble led upwards, and somewhere near the apex, a mess of crumbled rocks spent millennia being contorted to form a throne. It was as big as a bed, and it sent shockwaves of rippling darkness from where it connected to the white stone, pulsing life to the veins of ink throughout the floor, like a beating heart. And it felt that way, too. Ciel could tell that this was obviously the core, the root mind of it all.

 

The throne was extravagant, intricately sculpted by what looked to be bones of onyx, so magnificent that even Ciel couldn’t help but marvel before it. Lacquers of ornate details slithered like pointed spines, joining together and arching nastily to form a balboa of black. It hissed downwards, like it was alive, in tangles of coaled shadows that outlined prominent arm rests, all scales and darkness and jutting fangs of dusk. The seat itself was smooth and deep, and it tufted luxuriously up the back rest of the throne in flowing ebon. There was something distinctly regal about it, in the way that it stood, and the presence that it radiated.

 

“Your vanity appals me. You could have simply said you wished to take me to your bedroom, my immodest demon.” Ciel scoffed and tried his best to be menacing, but Sebastian noticed the little gleam of mischief in his dolly eyes, as he always did.

 

It was those gorgeously mismatched eyes, which creased prettily around his doughy cheeks and twinkled ever so slightly, that sent an indescribably sweltering heat throughout his entire body. Ciel was scorching hot, scrumptiously supple, so euphoric and sinful that it made Sebastian want to screech and maraud and destroy. He wanted to break that witty little mouth wide open, position his cushiony jaw just so, fuck it raw, and then consume him whole, from the inside out.

 

“You want me to be forward, my lord?” Sebastian spoke like satin as he sauntered a few steps forward, and dislodged his barbed grip on Ciel’s pulpy body. His wings gave one final swoosh of suffocation before collapsing entirely in a flash of fire and brimstone. Sebastian walked gracefully, impossibly long legs and impeccably toned arse swaying provocatively, like a peacock. His back muscles clenched and unclenched as he moved, forcing the shadowy ribbons that hugged him to pull even tighter against his skin. He looked down at Ciel from over his broad shoulders and ran his claws over the vellum of his horns. Just like that, in a pompous sweep of his hands, they dissipated to unclothe an immaculate mop of jet-black hair. The strands swooned with gravity and fell adoringly, effortlessly framing his sharp face in glossy tresses of silk. _Magnificent prick._ Ciel thought the action to be obnoxiously Sebastian, but it still made the apples of his cheeks burn bright pink, and it sent tingles straight down his spine, right to his needy little cock. Sebastian proceeded to sit on his throne, like a proper bastard. Legs stretched just so, arms monarchally grazing the arm rests, hip bones jutting out like _Adonis_ himself, chest straight and impossibly puffed. He narrowed his eyes at Ciel, and a salaciously-wicked snarl grew on his perfect face.

 

“Come now, what I want is to fuck your _dirty little mouth_ , right here.” He raised an eyebrow in challenge as he spoke, all authoritative and baritone, and true to his nature, patted his upper thigh mockingly, engorged cock perked up against his muscled navel in impatience. “On my throne.” Sebastian’s voice boomed, raspy and feral and wrong.

 

Ciel Phantomhive was not one to back down, not now and not ever. This was his game, and he was determined to win. He was entirely paradoxical, a tiny little thing, all soft angles and rosy skin, like a dove. But as he stalked slowly towards Sebastian, he became a panther. A feline on the prowl, lithe and satiny and sinuous.

 

He was prim, and proper, and much too proud. Simultaneously, he was as fervid as a zealot, and as playfully erotic as a game of strip poker.

 

Ciel’s eyelashes fluttered prettily as he fixated his stare on the prize that throbbed impatiently on Sebastian’s lap.

 

Sebastian’s gaze burned licentiously over every delicate curve of Ciel’s slinky body. His pink little dick bounced cutely against his plushy thighs, and Sebastian let out a low growl when Ciel feigned shyness and coquettishly used his hands as a cover-up. Slowly, he made his way up the broken steps, and stood before his demon. Dangerously close.

 

Even though Sebastian was sitting down, Ciel still didn’t match him in height, and so he gazed up at Sebastian, taking note of the way his eyes exploded in brilliant carmine. And then, Ciel traced his fingers up his tiny body, like he was painting a self-portrait. Past his milky navel, over his rosy nipples and his fragile little collarbones, until his touch finally reached his bottom lip.

 

The little thing pulled and licked at his pout obscenely, tilted his head prettily, and showed Sebastian just how red and swollen they were getting.

 

“Look at you, a proper little-”

 

“Shut up, I didn’t allow you to speak. Filthy demon.” Ciel interrupted assertively.

 

Sebastian’s eyes blazed in red slits of fire, and he revealed a libidinously wide and fanged smile, because he enjoyed to be teased.

 

“How dare you act as you please? Know your place, _dog_. I will show you what is going to happen.”

 

 _Fuckkk,_ did he just? That scandalous little minx.

 

He dropped to his knees, like snow flakes float down from the sky, and settled himself betwixt his demon’s legs. Sebastian saw it in slow motion, found himself wishing he could capture the exact moment, fold it in to teeny little pieces, and keep it in his pocket.

 

His cock twitched, as if it was screaming, and seeking, and begging, when Ciel bit on his bottom lip and looked up at Sebastian through his kitten-like eyelashes.

 

He raised his perfectly polished fingernails up the base of Sebastian’s cock, skimmed the ends of his delicate nails in cute little patterns across the lengthy expanse of his pulsing arousal.

 

Subordination. Sensuality. Being on his knees before his demon was not submission, it was strategic domination. He adored it, felt empowered in the way he could so easily overpower his almighty demon. Impishly, Ciel relished in the control he could exert this way. Sebastian was entirely under his mercy like this, a dog on a leash. For Ciel, it was a game of manipulation. An _art_ of vexing, and claiming, and winning Sebastian’s pleasure. He got off on dangling temptation over Sebastian, in same way that he did with his soul. Pride burbled in his throat, trickling like ecstasy down to the tips of his fingers that moved on their own accord on Sebastian’s cock. The devil hissed.

 

Without breaking their eye contact, Ciel _adorably_ angled his chubby cheeks downwards, and as violently as the little thing could manage, abruptly spat a thick gulp of saliva on to the head of his demon’s fat cock. Sebastian’s clawed grip on the arm rests tightened.

 

The gooey spit sparkled in a lazy trail down the curve of his throbbing erection, and just before it began globing around Sebastian’s ball sack- oh, my. Ciel blew on it. Fuck, _not adorable._ Not at all. Ciel was a dirty, nasty thing. He fanned his hot little-boy breath all over that sticky cock, inducing inhuman reactions from his shuddering demon.

 

Sebastian’s tongue convulsed secretly inside of his mouth, but Ciel noticed the way his jaw clenched and then unclenched again. Billowing tendrils of shadows pirouetted in sinful frustration, seeping and elongating all around them, tensing and stretching to the cadence of Ciel’s wispy breath, practicing their own self-restraint. Ciel smirked through his hushed whistles.

 

“Ah, barely touched and already leaking, such a needy demon.” He mocked, and wickedly clasped his tiny hand around Sebastian’s girth in a tight squeeze. Ciel earned a resoundingly feral growl in response, and he watched as more dollops of pearly liquid oozed sinisterly from Sebastian’s excited slit.

 

“Yess…Mmm, young master. How your caress overwhelms me so.”

 

Ciel pumped his tiny hand excruciatingly slow, slathering spit and pre-cum all over Sebastian’s cock, sticky and messy and perfect.

 

“Oh, my. You are so very captivating, my lord. So good. Just looking at your lips this close to my arousal has me _ecstatic_.”

 

He watched as Ciel made room with his fingers, angled his pretty little face just fucking right, so Sebastian could see that mischievous gleam in his eyes, flattened his squishy tongue, and licked a sinful line along the entire length of his cock. From bottom to top, in sensuous leisure, like slobbering on a popsicle. Sebastian tasted sickly sweet- a honeyed monstrosity.

 

“Mm, _ahh._ You silky little boy, _yesss._ ” Sebastian wavered, hips bucking slightly, muscles undulating under his hard abdomen. He could feel himself teetering as black shadows danced messily, climbing and consuming the ground and the air as proof of his loss in composure.

 

“Cease your noxious prattling, _dog._ ” Ciel warned, and bared his shiny little teeth over Sebastian’s tip.

 

Ciel bit him. Nibbled demurely on the head of Sebastian’s fat cock. Used his tiny hand that gripped Sebastian’s erection and _wiggled_ it against the dainty edges of his pearly whites. Fucking tease. Sebastian’s eyebrows creased together, and his throat rumbled in response, low and pointed and feral. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to thrust in to that tight little mouth, to fill it to the hilt in one swift jerk. And he could, but he refrained. He would indulge Ciel, for he was a commendable servant. Sebastian would take only what Ciel gave him. _For now._

 

Ciel pressed his mouth flush against Sebastian’s pulsating dick, a kitten’s kiss, and smiled as he demanded his demon to “ _beg for it._ ”

 

“Young Master, I beg of you.” Sebastian groaned ravenously. His voice was personified evil, the epitome of lust. Deep and smooth, like whiskey laced with acid. “ _Please._ Allow me to experience the pleasures of your mouth.”

 

Another bite. Sebastian hissed in delight, back curving over almost unnaturally, bending like a snake to be even _closer_ to Ciel.

 

“Your pouty, delicious little mouth.”

 

In a gracious act of mercy, Ciel finally obliged, and sunk his lips around Sebastian’s aching cock. It was a conceitedly big, throbbing organ, veiny too. And Ciel, bless him, tried his best.

 

Sebastian actually moaned. Tilted his head like a love sick puppy. His thighs tensed in need, gently rasping against Ciel’s delicate little shoulders. He wanted to press his legs together. If he squeezed with just one one-hundredth of the amount of strength that rattled deep from within his core, he could pop Ciel like balloon.

 

He started slow, eased his rosy lips over the head, then came back up for air. And again. Ciel _bobbed_ on it. Sebastian watched, completely mesmerized. He didn’t dare buck his hips, although he really wanted to, because Ciel looked too damn gorgeous struggling to fit his dick inside of his tiny mouth. He would make a good boy out of Ciel.

 

“That’s…Mmm, a commendable _-ah-_ effort, my lord.”

 

Ciel paused. Climbed in to the depths of his fire-lit eyes and nestled. He gave him this look, a devilish little smirk that wrapped all the way around Sebastian’s pulsating dick, as if saying _watch this_. Then he _-Jesus fucking Christ-_ he plummeted down, as if he was demeaning Sebastian. Ciel gagged on it, naturally, then hollowed out his cheeks and _suckled_.

 

“Nasty thing.” Sebastian heaved in inhumanly rising breaths. Tarred hands dug permanent indents in to the ancient etching of his throne.

 

Euphoria. Ciel’s mouth was so perfect, so wet and so fucking pretty that it made Sebastian’s eyes roll up to the sky- the closest he’d _ever_ come to praying.

 

Ciel was paradisiacal. So damn good at sucking cock. Made it look pridefully audacious, even. His soft little hands squeezed on Sebastian’s testicles, rolled them like play-dough. He kept his hands there, on either side of his demon’s cock, applying just the right amount of pressure. Like he was the one _begging_ him for it.

 

The balance of power began shifting, swaying with the blackness that offended the space around them, kindling like shooting stars of doom over Ciel’s glassy skin.

 

The little thing was restless, deep-throating him as if he were made for it. Eyes tearing up, tainting his pink dusted cheeks like aphrodisiacal rosewater, a weeping daughter of Jerusalem. And still, Ciel looked up at him. Sebastian was sure that he had been enlightened, Ciel was lamb coated sin.

 

Somehow, Ciel took him even deeper.

 

Sebastian _broke_. He could take it longer. His hips snapped ferociously in to little boy bliss, as if he was playing peek-a-boo with the squishy clench of Ciel’s syrupy throat.

 

Ciel whined around it, like he enjoyed it. Drool gushed prettily from his stretched lips and squelched at the base of Sebastian’s cock.

 

Crucify him. Again, because _God’s be damned_ \- Ciel choked on him wonderfully. Practically crushed Sebastian’s greedy cock with his pinched throat.

 

“Yesss, I… Just like that.” Sebastian’s massive hands reached out in desperation and scrunched at Ciel’s silky hair. He held him there, clawed clasp encircling chubby cheeks, as Ciel sobbed on Sebastian’s cock exquisitely, like he was divine absolution. He could feel the shape of Ciel’s skull this way, could feel the way his dainty little jaw gaped open and strangulated _repeatedly_ to make room for Sebastian’s cock. Perfection.

 

“ _Pardon me_ , Young Master. I sincerely intended to behave, but I just couldn’t help myself.”

 

He grabbed feverishly, and in a flicker of messy black, yanked Ciel up to straddle his lap whilst he sat on his throne. Black tendrils wrapped deliciously around the plushy fat of Ciel’s thighs, forearms, and tummy in a jigsaw of possessive obscurity.

 

“W-what do you think you’re… N-no! _Hah…Nnngh_ ”

 

Without thought, too lost in his carnal mania, Sebastian impaled Ciel mercilessly. Unprepared. A dream come true.

 

 _Too tight._ Ciel trembled in shock, screaming and whining helplessly, convulsing wickedly around Sebastian with impossible snugness, just the way he liked. Sebastian rattled inside of him with snakelike fervour, slimy and nasty, and deep.

 

Sebastian’s eyebrows creased together and his body strained monstrously as he repeatedly rammed himself in to that tight little hole. His cock was much too eager, and Ciel’s tiny asshole was unsuspectingly shy.

 

Shadowed limbs slithered in ravenous possession across Ciel’s supple flesh, and wrapped themselves around his neck like a collar. They pulled at his slender arms and forcefully bound them behind his back in constricting wisps of ink. The action made Ciel arch beautifully. His pert little nipples jutted in pretty pink, and his milky chest heaved. Sebastian could see the gentle outline of his rib cage, rising slightly as his lungs worked tirelessly to pump air through his wailing throat. The demon’s smile told tales of vehemence, and brutality, and famine. Ciel was _shameless_ , riding cock on full display, like Sunday’s polo lesson. And in that moment, all Ciel knew was the unimaginable stretch of intrusion, and that smile, and _Sebastian._

 

The little thing mewled prettily as he welcomed the burn of Sebastian’s dick, nurtured it from deep inside the spinning coils of his everlasting desire.

 

The devil’s skin titillated with pinpricked spikes of combusting lust, and overwhelming hunger, and possessiveness.

 

Sebastian could only admire in sinful fascination as the little thing collapsed on top of him, then _blossomed_. Pretty eyes blown hysterically wide from behind fluttering lashes, cherry red lips glazed and sinfully swollen from sucking cock. _Was he smiling?_ Arrogant little masochist.

 

“S-Sebastian!… ‘urts so good.” Ciel sputtered, gobbling the wetness from Sebastian’s cock like a pink little sponge. Sebastian felt it squish.

 

The laugh that spewed out of Sebastian’s mouth like fire was dangerous.

His clawed grip remained on Ciel’s face adoringly, a constant reminder of his human fragility. He dragged his nasty thumb up Ciel’s drooling chin to his gorgeously parted lips, and gave him something to bite on. The pad of Sebastian’s thumb teased the little thing’s puffy bottom lip and his pointy claw squished teasingly against Ciel’s slippery tongue.

 

“Mmm. Does it, my Lord?” The devil patronized, watching deliriously as Ciel fucked back, and _bounced_ on his dick _._ As if he were riding a hobby horse. _What a good little boy._

 

Ciel clung around Sebastian deplorably, as if he was scared to fall. Silly boy, didn’t he realize that he already fell?

 

Sebastian stared at Ciel, admired the way his face contorted in pained pleasure, _delectable_. He was insatiable; always needed more, and so he took it.

 

Their lips connected hungrily, teeth clanking and tongues smacking in crazed wantonness. They sipped from one another in fevered thirst as Sebastian began to _drill_ his cock in to Ciel. Together, they swallowed each other’s snivels. Combined, they tasted like all of the vices of vanity, and the toxins of pride. 

 

“ _Nnnh…_ ” Ciel gasped between wet smacks of fangs, and tongue, and _Sebastian._ “S’deep… R-Really deep. Oh my-”

 

“Yesss, my sweet boy. It is I who has claim of these areas that nobody else can touch. That only I can _reach_. _Natalis laetus tibi, dominus meus._ ” Sebastian snarled inhumanely between harsh breathes. He slowed to a tortuous pace, for emphasis. “You are mine and I am yours. Over-” Sebastian thrusted roughly, “and _over,_ ” he whacked once more, “and _over_ again.”

 

Ciel sobbed. His vision went blurry with tears, and cock, and pleasure. Sebastian’s words faded in echoes, and Ciel became lost to the rhythmic _thump thump thump_ of his demon’s violent plunges.

 

Ciel ate Sebastian’s cock vulgarly. It made the demon lucid. He snarled in tongues, entirely enthralled. Mouth gaped bizarrely wide, satiny tongue spilling from the confines of his nasty maw in crazed growls as he chanted a vicious, punishing descant. So evil, and feral, and inhuman that it echoed like a harmonica from the paradise between Ciel’s legs.

 

“S-Shut up…You insolent demon. _Move._ ” Ciel crooned, hips bucking and rolling in darling little swirls.

 

Black cirrus dribbled down the plump of Ciel’s ass. The tendrils caressed his pudgy cheeks indulgently. First, in possessive mockery. Then, in warning, and finally, Sebastian _sprawled_ him open so that he could burry himself as deep as possible. Obscene. Like pulping an orange of its nectar.

 

His tongue slithered ravenously against his stretched out fangs as if he were shining them. Briefly, Sebastian wondered if Ciel knew that he was capable of bringing him to the brink of insanity. The look in the little thing’s eyes said that he did. It said: _yes, that’s right, you filthy beast. I own you._

 

He wanted Ciel to limp. “Ah. Here it is. Young Master’s special _spot._ If I curve just here,” he crooked perfectly-

 

_“Nnngh… Seb -as- tian.”_

 

Sebastian _punished_ his prostate. The little thing could only quiver, and warble, and cry. His dangling little prick jingled against his rosy navel, like a pretty keychain.

 

Ciel shook violently against his restrained wrists when Sebastian latched his grip on to his aching little cock, and _pumped_.

 

“I-I’m… _Sebas_ \- come now. D-devil.” Ciel hiccupped over his command adorably. Sebastian _clicked_ and growled.

 

Their foreheads met in gleamy longing, rubbing together in _every_ way possible: _up down, up down._

 

 _“Pervivo…Sum adventum.”_ He berated in sinful prophecy.

 

The little boy felt woozy. Disassociated. As if he were coiling, and pulling, and _climbing_ impossibly close to the divine peak of euphoria. He fucked himself on Sebastian’s thick cock and fucked into Sebastian’s clenched claws. Tendrils of demon satin cherished every part of his fruity flesh. All at once, Sebastian could feel the torturous clench of Ciel’s perfect little ass. He could _see_ himself destroying this tiny blue boy, could _hear_ himself vibrating dry, raspy sounds from every frequency his aptitude could invade. Sebastian could _smell_ the ambrosial blood running through Ciel’s candied veins, could _taste_ the how the little thing melted inside. Define _devouring_.

 

Ciel blubbered in delight. His cum _poured_ in ditzy little squirts of sugar down Sebastian’s suckered stomach, and fingers, and claws, like a spritz of glittering perfume. The scent of it alone made the demon climax. Sebastian released in a creamy burrow, deep within Ciel.

 

They unravelled together. Lost in blissful madness; Ciel was the forbidden blue fruit and Sebastian was the serpent under it. S _ub rosa._

 

Billowy tendrils shattered around them, morphing in hungered ecstasy. Disentangling from their skin like slippy silk, forming a sphere around them in glass like shards of nasty black magma, all pointed and aimed like a magnet in the exact direction of each and every major artery in Ciel’s body.Sebastian had never _confessed_ as loud as he did right then.

 

Before either had a chance to return to the stillness of reality, Sebastian spun the docile little boy around on his dick and turned him around. Ciel’s plushy ass squished on top of his groin deliciously, and his soft back sprawled lazily over Sebastian’s inviting chest.

 

Without a mouth full of cock and those devilish eyes, Ciel could blink in the view for the first time. The horizon of _Abbadon_ exploded in a whirling monsoon. Today, it would rain blue. Ciel’s aura had stained the land with his soul. His aura lingered in the atmosphere like petrichor- stained the _red_ of the roses with the _blue_ of his eye and then they bled in _violet_. _It was springtime in Abbadon_.

 

Sebastian became the devil on Ciel’s shoulder when he sunk his fanged face in to the crease of that pulsing little neck. He was gorging now, and Ciel let him. The little thing shivered through the last remnants of his bliss as droplets of warm blood trickled down the skin of his collarbones and, oh. _Sebastian was still rock hard and twitching inside of him._

 

The demon growled and smeared at the blood with his just-came-on hand,pinched Ciel’s proud little chin and tilted it just so he could watch as-

 

“Mmm. You taste marvellous, Master.” Sebastian licked the mess of bloodied cum off his dirty fingers.

 

Sebastian’s sticky arousal squished out of Ciel’s thoroughly fucked hole, dribbled down the cleft of his ass, and slid past the narrow flesh of his velvety legs like syrup.

 

“Fowl, disgusting demon.” Ciel mocked impishly, voice laced withcaramelized sugar from the residual bouts of his orgasm.

 

His arms twined their newfound longing up and around the nape of Sebastian’s neck, like the gentle clasp of a necklace. Then, he slammed his hips downwards, sheathing himself on Sebastian’s angry cock with renewed vigour. His tiny ass spasmed in beautiful excitement around his demon’s pulsating mass. “ _Nngh_ …I didn’t tell you to stop moving, Sebastian. Slow this time.”

 

 _He_ complied, and embraced Ciel’s body from behind with the vehemence of a _thousand splendid suns_.

 

 _He_ _shrouded_ Ciel in his shadow, encased Ciel with his barbwire arms, and _tangled_.

 

 _He_ fucked Ciel sloppily, squished with garbled sweat and oozing cum. As soft as the demon could manage, and slow, just as he’d been told.

 

“It is a superb view, watching you ride my cock in such a way. But now, my sweet boy, I want you to see.” Sebastian’s voice cut through the air likeserrated daggers. _“Look.”_ He nudged Ciel’s chin with his claws and the daggers dripped with acid.

 

_“Can you see me?”_

 

They both sat on the _throne of broken steps_ and looked outward from the mountain’s peak. Sebastian _ate_ Ciel’s breath and spewed it down the cliff. The little thing’s vision went blurry with red and blue, and _violet_ , and feeling. Like all of the colours and stars you see when you rub your eyes, phosphene.

 

_“I see you.”_

 

Once more, they came. On a throne that had _fell_ in unrighteous expulsion from the heavens. It cracked beneath them, unclean; tainted with pleasure, revenge, and sin. In spite. On a crumble of cruelty, and evil, and perfection.

 

Ciel was an arduous flame of unquenchable flesh. Nourishment for the pyre of Sebastian’s eternal inferno.

 

Fire on fire.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Alis volat propriis: he flies by his own wings.  
> Natalis laetus tibi, dominus meus: Happy Birthday to you, master of mine. (roughly)  
> Sub rosa: under the rose.  
> Pervivo...Sum adventure: Survive… I am coming. (roughly)
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @teasmudge
> 
> if you're feeling it, leave a kudos, they make my heart giggle. xx


End file.
